


Leche

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: A Homelander le gusta la leche mas si esta es de Tony.-One-shot.
Relationships: Tony Stark /Patriota, Tony Stark/Homelander
Kudos: 25





	Leche

Patriota no podía apartar su mirada de su omega quien se encontraba a poca distancia de él amamantando a su cachorro el cual parecía estar a punto de dormirse, pero aun así seguía chupando de su pecho. El castaño sentía la mirada penetrante del rubio sobre cierta área en particular de su anatomía, pero había decidido ignorarlo después de todo lo importante en ese momento era darle de comer al pequeño Peter.  
  
El millonario había creído que luego de ser marcado por nada más y nada menos que “El Patriota” y además darle un cachorro este dejaría de ser tan celoso sobre su persona, pero se había equivocado. El rubio seguía siendo la misma persona, celosa y calculadora siempre viendo quien se acercaba hacia él o quien le hablaba lo cual algunas veces le había llegado a cansar, pero con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado.  
  
Porque Patriota no te hacia una escena de celos ¡Claro, que no! eso arruinaría su imagen. Lo que hacía era tan solo desaparecer a aquellas personas que se acercaban demasiado a su omega, y al parecer nadie parecía notarlo o si lo hacían aun así callaban por miedo sabiendo que tenían mucho que perder.  
  
—Bueno niño, ya tomaste lo suficiente. —Tony le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido. —No me dejaras nada...—En ese momento se calló, sintiéndose descubierto. —  
  
"Así que era eso" se dijo el castaño, mientras recostaba al pequeño en su cuna.  
  
Hacia días que notaba como desaparecía las mamaderas con la leche que sacaba de sus pechos y estaba seguro de que el pequeño Peter no había sido, ni ninguno de sus compañeros en la torre. Además de que en más de una ocasión había visto a su Alfa con algún resto de aquella bebida blanquecina sobre sus labios, pero había creído que era de la que compraba, no sabía que este tenía una obsesión por la leche de sus pechos.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón eso no le había molestado, es más el descubrir aquello le excitaba.  
  
Así que lentamente fue hacia el sofá y se sentó ante aquellos ojos azules que le veían esperando alguna respuesta o reclamo por su extraño fetiche. El castaño le observo mientras lentamente desabotonaba los botones restantes de su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho donde dos aureolas rosadas e hinchadas captaron la atención de Patriota.  
  
—Es esto lo que deseas. —Patriota se relamió los labios, viendo como de su seno izquierdo una gota de leche bajaba perdiéndose hacia su abdomen. —Ven aquí cariño. —Le llamo palmando sus piernas, viendo como el rubio caminaba hacia el cómo hipnotizado. —  
  
Patriota con cuidado recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, viendo con admiración aquellos pechos hinchados que tanto deseaba probar.  
  
—No te contengas cielo.  
  
Ante aquellas palabras, el rubio acerco sus labios hacia el seno izquierdo pasando primero la lengua por encima, escuchando como su omega soltaba un suspiro debido a la sensibilidad con la que se encontraba a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza con sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Tony podía sentir como la lengua de su Alfa se movía contra su pezón el cual se irguió al meterse dentro de su boca, siendo succionado con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
El héroe chupaba con un hambre voraz cerrando los ojos, había esperado tanto por ello así que se daría un festín.  
  
Tony apretó su cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía entre sus piernas, aunque sonara desquiciado o enfermo aquello lo excitaba de una manera que jamás había imaginado en la vida. Ante cada lamida y chupada que daba su Alfa sobre sus pechos tratando de beber hasta la última gota de su leche, sentía como su miembro se endurecía entre sus pantalones, mientras el rubio bebía él se frotaba contra su cuerpo cosa que hacía unos instantes hacia con disimulo, pero ya no podía ocultarlo llamando la atención de su Alfa quien levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos marrones que le observaban llorosos debido a la excitación.  
  
Patriota despego su rostro de sus pechos, lamiéndose los restos de leche que habían quedado sobre sus labios, para luego recostar al castaño sobre el sofá y con una de sus manos abrir el cierre de su pantalón sacando su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo a la vez que chupaba sus pechos escuchando como el genio gemía despacito tratando de no despertar a Peter quien dormía a pocos metros de allí.  
  
—La leche de mi omega es solo mía. —Murmuro con uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, viendo como el genio mordía su mano ante aquella vista, mientras apretaba su miembro con su mano masturbándolo con fuerza. —Dime...dime que solo me la darás a mí.  
  
—S...Si.  
  
—Ni siquiera a nuestro cachorro. —El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido, viendo como el rubio lamia su pecho pasando su lengua de arriba hacia abajo dándole una pequeña mordida a este a la vez que movía su mano apretando su miembro. —¡Dilo!  
  
—Pero...  
  
—¡Dilo! —Exclamo frotando la cabeza de su miembro con su dedo gordo, atacando su seno derecho, chupándolo con fuerza provocando que el castaño soltara un gemido el cual amortiguo colocando sus manos en su boca. —Dilo o no te dejare correrte.  
  
—¡Maldición, si!  
  
Exclamo el castaño, ya perdiendo la razón, al oír aquello Patriota sonrió de lado para luego mover su mano rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo provocando que el castaño se retorciera de placer y provocando que este apretara su cabeza contra su pecho sintiendo como su omega comenzaba a correrse sobre su mano y como su cuerpo temblaba debido al clímax.  
  
Agitado el castaño abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo como el rubio observaba su mano donde una gran cantidad de semen había quedado impregnada.  
  
—Tu leche no es lo único que me gusta sabes.  
  
El castaño se mordió los labios, viendo como el rubio pasaba la lengua por su palma tragándoselo todo.  
  
—Y esto también es solo mío.


End file.
